The present invention generally relates to wireless telephones and similar communications devices and, more particularly, relates to modular protocol units for radio frequency communications systems, such as cellular telephone and similar wireless communications devices, operable according to various and varied protocols and communications technologies of such systems, including GSM, CDMA and TDMA.
A variety of technologies and protocols are in use in mobile communications, such as in cellular and other wireless communications systems. The technologies typically vary according to geographic locale. In the U.S, for example, mobile communications typically operate according to a multiplexing protocol, such as Time-Division Multiple Access (TDMA) or more predominantly at present, Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA). In Europe and other parts of the world, mobile communications systems typically operate according to Global System for Mobile communication (GSM).
Over time, other protocols and technologies have been employed in radio frequency (RF) communications, including those in mobile communications systems. Future and modified technologies and protocols in mobile communications systems can be expected. Because of these frequent modifications and progressions in mobile communications systems technologies and protocols, equipment and functionality of devices, systems and methods for particular technologies and protocols become quickly outdated and obsolete.
In virtually all mobile technology systems, certain elements of devices and methods in the systems remain relatively constant; whereas, other elements of devices and methods tend to be replaced and changed. For example, all mobile devices require antenna and radio equipment. However, mobile devices differ in the equipment required to conform to the applicable technologies and protocols employed in the relevant mobile communications system environment, including, for example, each device must have appropriate features, functionality, and equipment necessary to operate according to the applicable protocols (e.g., either CDMA, GSM or other).
Certain efforts in the industry have been directed to attempting to incorporate multiple operational elements to conform to more than one of the applicable protocols (e.g., certain devices may operate in both CDMA and GSM systems). However, such devices are typically more costly and cumbersome. In any event, the devices do not contemplate new or changed protocols that may become prevalent in the future. Also, the devices do not necessarily incorporate vehicles for operations in all of the possible mobile communications systems that are presently in operation in various locales.
It would be a significant improvement and advance in the technology and art to provide for operations of mobile devices in multiple communications systems, irrespective of particular protocols and technologies. Moreover, it would be a significant improvement and advance to remedy the obsolescence that is typical in the devices. The present invention solves the problems exhibited by the conventional technology, including by allowing update and modification of conventional elements of mobile devices to conform to pluralities of and new and future technologies and protocols, such as through interchangeable modular systems for the mobile communications devices.